highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightstar
"Thunderclan will strive under my leadership" -Nightrunner at the gathering Nightrunner is a black tom cat with white on the extremities of his body. He has a robust build, is medium-sized, and has short, messy fur. He has bright orange-red eyes with a multitude of scars. Many would describe him as an enigmatic cat with an ominous, spooky, and violent aura to him. He is currently the leader Thunderclan. Appearance Heritage: European Shorthair mix Description: Nightrunner has a robust, athletic build with short messy fur and bright orange-red eyes that some describe to have a "menacing" glare. He is tall compared to his other Thunderclan members due to his long, strong legs, he also has a broad chest. He has a long scar going across the right side of his face down to his torso, another across his muzzle- he tends to claw at his scars when he is anxious, causing them to open up and bleed. Palette: : = Base (#262626) : = Markings (#f5f5f5) : = Eyes (#ff2647- Iris) : : = Eyes (#ff633b- Sclera) : : = Inner Ears (#f5f5f5) : = Nose (#ff2647) : = Tongue (#ff2647) : = Pawpads (#f5f5f5) : = Scars (#7a1e1e- facial scar) : = Scars (#740303- irritated right eye) Voice: Adam Driver Scent: Dried blood (from constantly picking at his scabs) and oak trees. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Sentimental- '''Once you get him to break, Nightrunner is an extremely tender and nostalgic cat. He seems like an entirely different cat when you see this side of him. However, it's rare for him to act like this. * '+ Bold -''' Nightrunner isn't afraid to take risks and is a very courageous tom-cat, he often chooses more violent and unorthodox risks, though. * '''± Blunt- 'Nightrunner isn't afraid to speak his mind to the point where it can become incredibly harsh and rude. He often gets in heated waters with his opinions. Many cats don't like him due to his side comments and mean opinions. * '± Enigmatic -''' Nightrunner is a very reserved cat and is shrouded in mystery, not even his closest friends know about his true past. This mystery shrouding Nightrunner gives an ominous aura to him. Because of how secretive and hostile he is to others, many label him as "asocial". * '''− Cruel -''' Nightrunner often acts a little too harsh to others and is all around not the kindest cat in the forest. He isn't one for making friends either, he'll shove most cats to the curb if they try to act all buddy-buddy with him. * '''− Hostile -''' Nightrunner isn't incredibly friendly to the majority of cats he meets, he tends to act overly violent in some situations as well when other measures could be taken. * '''− Amoral-''' Nightrunner has no concept on if things are right or wrong, he just takes action, no matter how bad or good it may seem. He has no restraints on his actions and certainly doesn't follow any sort of standards or principles, he hates the feeling of being restrained by laws of any kind. '''Other traits: Hypocritical, egotistical, sinister, comical at times, masochistic, malicious/bloodthirsty. 'Likes' *Hanging out in the forest **Thunderclan's territory is a complex labyrinth of trees and dense undergrowth, no one could ever follow him around the territory, which gives him this relieving sense of secrecy and calmness. *Training *Being with Robinbelly and Beetlepaw *Fights **Nightrunner considers himself to be a great fighter: he's agile, has great endurance, and can deal some hard-hits. *Gossiping *Snooping on others *Creepy bugs (maggots, spiders) 'Dislikes' *Cats who are incredibly nosy **Nightrunner hates when cats are extremely prying, especially since he doesn't like talking about his past. If any cat tries to get nosy around him, he'll get hostile in a heartbeat. How hypocritical of him, though, *Annoying Apprentices * Riverclan * Flings ** Nightrunner is very dissociated from the idea of flings, due to not wanting kits of his own. * Roots ** "I can cuddle better" * Kits ** "All they do is cry, whine, scream, wail, yowl- the list goes on." 'Goals' * Become Thunderclan's Deputy **Nightrunner thinks he'd be a great Deputy, he thinks his straight foreword-ness and bold ways would bring great success to Thunderclan. He feels like Littlelight doesn't step up to the plate *Train Beetlepaw to be the best Warrior Thunderclan has ever seen (Well, second to him) *To reunite with Robinbelly 'Fears' *Cats finding out his true past and his deepest, darkest secrets. **Nightrunner lies about his history to others a lot, almost as if he is hiding something. *''Runningstar and Ospreyscreech'' **"Ospreyscreech is dead now. He wouldn't like the new me though." **"Runningstar denied my lives. Fuck him." 'History' Kithood "Why the hell do you care about where I was born? and what my kithood was like? What are you, some kinda fuckin' creep?" * Nightrunner's adoptive father is Runningstar. 'Apprenticehood- Warriorhood' "Why do you want to know? Nosy piece of shit, go pry at someone else." * Not much is known, he spent most of it with a cat named Ospreyscreech. 'Senior Warriorhood' * Earns the rank in honor of his great fighting efforts during a drastic skirmish between Thunderclan and hostile rogues found on their territory. * Nightrunner reveals to the clans that Starclan has abandoned them, turning many against him. He attacks two of his own clanmates and after the chaos- breaks down at the Peak. Nightrunner avoids Thunderclan, scared to return to their camp in fear of being attacked. * Nightrunner returns during a battle with Riverclan over stealing their fish- he and Leopardskip brawl it out and he's left with a nasty shoulder injury. He got Leopardskip back by sending a nearly-fatal claw strike to her neck. Thunderclan/Windclan win. * Thunderclan and Windclan have a feast and are raided by Shadowclan and Riverclan. Nightrunner is attacked by Nectarstar but escapes from her clutches. He mauls a Riverclan apprentice named Frightpaw, Vipertongue relaitets by attacking him and leaves him with some horrible stomach and neck gashes. * Starclan seems to return, Nightrunner is furious over this- thinking they were gone. The deliver a prophecy, and he manages to crack it- getting a nod from a ghostly cat. * Nightrunner puts Beetlepaw through harsh Dark Forest-esque trainin routines, endangering her with his hostility. * Beetlepaw forces Nightrunner to carry her piggyback style through the territory in search of Robinbelly, finding her at the Mossy Tree * Nightrunner and Robinbelly exchange awkward glances and odd remarks, Robinbelly soon confesses her love towards him and leaves the tom starstruck, he confesses his love for her as well. The two become mates. (http://prntscr.com/iyr0bk , http://prntscr.com/iyr0j0 , http://prntscr.com/iyr0qf) * Robinbelly decides to leave the clans to live on her own as a Loner. She spends her last day in Thunderclan with him. * Nightrunner, in the midst of a storm, goes to the Mossy Tree and is devastated by her departure. Crying for what seemed like hours until Beetlepaw and Creekpaw showed up. Nightrunner soon throwing up on Creekpaw. * Beetlepaw vanishes- wishing to go find Robinbelly. However, she gets lost and is found at Shadowclan camp- Nightrunner treks through the many territories to find her; soon invading Shadowclan's camp to bring her back to Thunderclan. * ROBINBELLY RETURNS AND HE CRIES * Nightrunner takes Beetlepaw to the Log Crossing and saves her from almost drowning. Leadership * Stormstar and Littlelight depart from Thunderclan, leaving Nightrunner to run the clan on his own. * Nightrunner and Dovesong visit the Mooncave to receive his 9 lives. ** Runningstar intervenes his ceremony and refuses to give him nine lives, he brings something up about a past crime. * Nightrunner attends his first gathering as leader- and is met with mixed reviews. He scolds the other leaders on showing better respect to the new leaders, especially him. * Rookpath questions Nightrunner's leadership and believes he killed Stormstar and Littlelight, he lures him to the territory- only to kill him in one single move. * Robinbelly and Nightrunner get into a fight. He soon learns that she kinda wants kits, he's not sure how he feels about this. * Duckfeather goes missing and the clan is sent into panic- it's discovered she joined Riverclan and Nightrunner scolds her. * Nightrunner catches a Riverclanner, Flareleap, on Thunderclan's side of the border; he attacks him and spits on him. * Nightrunner is given a fish by Flareleap and he brings it back to Robinbelly- he plans to make a necklace with the scales. * Nightrunner and March try to commence a Leadership Ceremony with living cats giving him his 9 lives, this backfires and causes a huge fight in the clan. * Beetlepaw declares Nightrunner is not her friend anymore- he leaves to go to the Peak after this. * Spiderstep, a Skyclan elder, gives him leadership advice and warns him about a drought. * Nightrunner returns and his long-lost cousin barges into Thunderclan camp, claiming he killed her beloved daughter: Frightpaw. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Robinbelly/Warrior/Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Chirp chirp!" Nightrunner loves Robinbelly (or 'Robbie') with all of his heart, the mention of her very name making him gush. He appreciates the goofy shecat greatly and doesn't know how he'd get by without her and her silly antics. Robinbelly has been with the tom through his darkest moments and always consuls him when needed. Most times, he's baffled with how she's able to put up with his terrible ways, but he's forever grateful that she can- he considers her to be his only true friend at the moment. She acts odd around kits, he's unsure about what she is hinting at. :Beetlepaw/Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁ ::"After all I've done for her...." Nightrunner raised Beetlepaw from the ground-up, training her, comforting her in times of need, even saving her from Shadowclan. He considered her to be his best friend, but that's long gone. He fears that the other apprentices won't like her because of her odd mannerisms and fears that she'll never be his friend again. Maybe that's a good thing though. He caused more harm than good. : |-|WindClan= x |-|ShadowClan= X |-|RiverClan= "I hate Riverclan, they're all lower than dirt. Scum, in my eyes." |-|SkyClan= X |-|Outside the Clans= :Runningstar/Father/Starclan/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"He was going to kill me that night. He had what was coming to him. He means nothing to me." :The mention of him seems to send him into panic :Ospreyscreech/Father-figure/Dark Forest resident/ ⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"He's... dead..." :He stared at the ashes of fire in fear, feeling hopeless. :Tarpaw/Dark Forest Trainee/Former crush/Friend deceased/ ⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::".. I don't regret what I did. I had to prove my loyalty.." :He reminisced. '' 'Trivia' *Has '''Excoriation'- he often scratches at his scars until they bleed/scar up even worse. He normally does this when he is stressed or angered. He often eats the skin he picks off and despite feeling relieved after it- he is soon overcome by shame and guilt. *Nightrunner has a personal vendetta against Starclan- "They ignored me when I needed them most"- he is a firm believer in the Dark Forest, however *At Gatherings, Nightrunner likes to creep around the Windclanners and scare them by glaring at them menacingly with his orange eyes, knowing how orange-colored eyes bring bad omens and make some fearful of who knows what. *Nightrunner's token facial scar was inspired by Kylo Ren's facial scar. *Nightrunner slicks his hair back with spit. *Nightrunner is the first Highrisers leader to be denied lives. 'Quotes' ❝ Don't you DARE silence ME. ❞ — Nightrunner to Nectarstar "Your Medicine Cats, Deputies and your own LEADERS. Have been hiding the biggest secret from ALL of us...My friends- Starclan has ABANDONED us...YOUR LEADERS AND MEDICINE CATS KNEW THIS FOR TOO LONG, AND HID IT FROM YOU FOR TOO LONG" ''-At the Gathering'' ❝ LOOK AT YOUR LEADERS AND MEDICINE CATS. PRACTICALLY COWERING IN FEAR- THEY KNOW THEY COMMITTED THIS HEINOUS ACT AND CANNOT BACK AWAY FROM IT. ❞ — Nightrunner to the cats at the Gathering "It's me, you're favorite Thunderclanner." He jumped in front of Gorgeleap, revealing himself. "Ta-da!" ''-Nightrunner to Gorgeleap during the feast.'' 'Fanart' hecc_off.png|Drawn by Ham & Cheese Omen Ightrunn.png|Drawn by Silenvce Nightrunner_and_Beetlepaw.png|Drawn by Bootleggedd Nightrunnerbymeta.png|Drawn by Metauniverse night_squared.png|Drawn by Yinmorii noght.png|Drawn by SpacejumpZoroark nightrunner_w_background.png|Drawn by Silenvce Robinnight.png|Drawn by Geckoko See through space.png|Drawn by Maybeelater night_headshot.png|Drawn by Maybeelater nightdino.png|Drawn by spooky_night (1).png|Drawn by Ham & Cheese Omen nightstanding.png|Drawn by Eyota Nightrunners_shades.png|Drawn by IMG 2091.PNG|Drawn by Bootleggedd nightr_marker.png|Drawn by Bootleggedd nightrunner_by_tiki.png|Drawn by Tiki Apple NIGHT pixel.gif|Drawn by Eyota NRRBSFPF.png|Drawn by Skylar Nightboi.png|Drawn by Apprehensive I_am_the_night.png|Drawn by Pikmin Reflection.png|Drawn by Apprehension right.png|Drawn by Artefex __NOWYSIWYG__ - Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Starsaurus Category:ThunderClan Category:Senior Warrior